Segunda Chance
by Moonlight-sama
Summary: TezukaxFuji...Uma nova vida, uma futuro ainda incerto.Fantasmas de um passado ja distante.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PoT pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

**Notas: **Esse é meu primeiro fic então por favor perdoem qualquer falha. Sugestões serão muito bem vindas. **ATENÇÃO O FIC É YAOI **então caso você não goste ou seja contra sinta-se a vontade pra clicar no X e sair.

"falas"

'pensamentos'

_Lembranças_

**Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 1**

Após 17 longos anos essa era a primeira vez que ele pisava em solo japonês. Não dava nem pra acreditar que já haviam passado tantos anos. O aeroporto estava cheio e agitado como sempre. Um suspiro cansado escapa pelos lábios que sempre sustentaram um belo sorriso.

Olhos outrora sempre fechados escaneiam a multidão a procura de uma face conhecida.

'Onde diabos eles estão! Oishi não é de atrasar a não ser que esteja absorvendo os hábitos do Eiji... também depois de tanto tempo juntos. Hum...Mitsusuke já esta agitado de tanta impaciência.'

"Papai nós temos mesmo que esperar? Eles estão mais de 10 minutos atrasados?!"

"Mitsusuke, querido, tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Tenho certeza que Oishi tem um boa razão pra estar atrasado."

"Sim, claro...uma razão chamada Kikumaru Eiji."

"Hahaha o seu senso de humor as vezes quase se aproxima ao meu. Isso me deixa tão orgulhoso do meu filhinho querido"

"Você poderia por favor parar com as piadinhas! Pai vamos embora eu estou cansado e com fome"

"Ok vamos fazer o seguinte. Se em 5 minutos ele não-"

"FUUUUUUJIKO-CHAN!!!! MITSU-CHAN!!!!!!!"

E com isso um homem mais do que imperativo se lança sobre pai e filho abraçando-os apertadamente, arrancando das pessoas a volta olhares de confusão, surpresa e também reprovação. Enquanto isso um homem mais alto e com um sorriso caloroso e reconfortante tenta arrancar Eiji de cima de Fuji e seu filho.

"Eiji, meu amor, você esta sufocando eles"

"Nyah!!!! Oishi mas eu estava com saudades do meu melhor amigo e do fofinho do Mitsu-chan!!!!!"

"Eu sei mas não precisa apertar tanto. Olha Mitsusuke já está até azul."

Com isso Eiji se conforma em solta-los enquanto Mitsusuke lança um olhar de agradecimento a Oishi.

"Fuji! Eu estava com tanta saudade!!!!!! É tão bom ter você de volta aqui no Japão!!!!!!! Eu só não pensei que fosse preciso o seu pai morrer pra você voltar né?!?!?!"

"Eiji!!"

Oishi lança um olhar de reprovação ao marido, enquanto Eiji cobre a boca ao perceber que havia falado besteira. Fuji apenas sorri.

"Esta tudo bem Eiji, Oshi. Vocês sabem perfeitamente bem como era meu relacionamento com meu pai."

O clima ainda um pouco tenso é quebrado por Mistsusuke que já no limite de sua paciência resolve implorar para que fosse pra casa. Após toda a comoção causada por Eiji o grupo deixa o aeroporto. Durante o caminho enquanto Eiji e Oishi tentam mostrar a cidade a Mitsusuke, Fuji mergulha mais um vez em seus pensamentos...

'17 anos...finalmente eu estou em casa. Mais uma suspiro, já perdi a conta de quantos foram só hoje. Uma nova vida, um futuro ainda incerto...talvez uma segunda chance. Um caminho nublado...cheio de fantasmas de um passado já tão distante...Quem sabe eu não encontre com um fantasma durante essa nova caminhada...Um fantasma, meu sonho de todas as noites e meu desejo de todas as manhas ao acordar...Ai ai...talvez esteja ficando velho..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Com certeza PoT não me pertence, infelizmente é claro!!!

**Notas: **Como já foi dito no primeiro capitulo a historia contem Yaoi. Eu sei que os capítulos são curtos, mas é minha primeira tentativa escrevendo fanfic então...Pra quem leu e gostou, muito obrigada, e pra quem não gostou também. Prometo melhorar nos próximos capítulos.

"falas"

'pensamentos'

_Lembranças_

**Capítulo 2**

A casa era exatamente como ele havia pedido a Yumiko. Não muito grande, porém muito maior que a maioria das casas da vizinhança, um belo jardim na entrada que transpirava harmonia entre os estilos ocidental e oriental. A grande cerejeira tipicamente japonesa contrastava bem com a arquitetura ocidental da casa, em Abril, quando as flores desabrochassem formaria uma paisagem inebriante. O interior da casa demonstrava bem o gosto sofisticado, porém pratico e bastante moderno, bem característico da irmã e também o seu. Contudo a casa ainda apresentava uma atmosfera informal e até um pouco fria. Um suspiro e Fuji já sabia exatamente o que faltava para tornar essa casa em um lar...

'Uma família...minha família. Hum...quando eu espalhar algumas fotos e outros objetos pessoas pela casa acho que a atmosfera já vai ficar bem melhor. Sim, essa vai ser minha prioridade no momento, transformar essa casa num lar pro meu Mitsu-chan, exatamente como era em L.A.'

Oishi e Eiji já havia ido embora os deixando em paz para descansar após a longa viagem e para começar a longo trabalho de desempacotar todos os pertences pessoais que já haviam sido despachados anteriormente. Essa primeira semana seria muito cansativa e estressante, tantas coisas pra fazer e problemas pra resolver. O que o deixava mais preocupado era o filho. Mitsusuke nunca estivera no Japão e Tokyo era uma cidade muito grande e perigosa, não que Los Angeles também não fosse, mas aquele era seu mundo, o lugar onde cresceu. Mitsusuke não era um garoto comum e como o pai não tinha a aparência tipicamente oriental. Na verdade era uma copia viva do pai e talvez ainda mais feminino e delicado, com seus cabelos longos e sedosos poderia facilmente ser confundido com uma garota. Fuji sabia muito bem como uma cidade como Tokyo poderia ser perigosa pra um garoto como Mitsusuke, e por experiência própria, só de pensar nos pervertidos e pedófilos nos mêtros já lhe causava calafrios e rugas de preocupação. Os costumes e rigorosas tradições também seriam um desafio a mais pro garoto que cresceu em um ambiente totalmente liberal e com uma família nada convencional. Sua própria historia de vida já seria reprovada pela conservadora e tradicional sociedade japonesa. Fuji temia pelo filho e pelos possíveis problemas que ele poderia vir a enfrentar futuramente. Suas divagações e pensamentos nebulosos foram interrompidos pelo filho que acabara de voltar à sala a procura do pai.

"Mitsusuke..."

"Eu estou com fome. E eu duvido que tia Yumiko tenha feito compras de suprimentos também. Ou eu estou errado?"

"Hahaha como sempre meu lindo garoto esta certo. Mas não se preocupe. Vá tomar um banho que eu vou pedir algo por telefone pra nós comermos."

Com isso o menino se retira deixando Fuji a contemplar sobre o que poderia pedir que fosse agradar ao paladar do filho...Sim com certeza esses primeiros dias seriam difíceis.

'Acho que o melhor seria uma pizza. Hum... ainda tenho que decidir em que escola vou matricula-lo. Tenho que falar com o Inui e ver qual escola tem o melhor time de tênis, por mim eu o colocaria na Seigaku mas tenho certeza que ele preferiria a que tivesse o melhor time...Ah isso vai ficar pra mais tarde ou amanhã, agora é hora de cuidar dos nossos estômagos.'

* * *

A casa estava escura como sempre, fria, sem vida, vazia. O que havia feito de tão errado na vida pra receber como recompensa a vida triste, solitária e amarga que levava? Pergunta estúpida. Sabia exatamente o que havia feito. Havia se apaixonado pela pessoa errada. Não! Sabia muito bem que _ele_ era a pessoa certa. Se ao menos tivesse tido a coragem de desafiar seu pai e avô hoje talvez sua vida fosse diferente. Talvez estivesse voltando pra uma casa quente e aconchegante, com vida, um lar, uma família. Irônico ele viver uma vida tão cheia de arrependimentos quando um dos seus lemas era que nunca fizesse nada que pudesse causar arrependimentos futuros.

Não que estivesse arrependido de tudo o que havia feito e conquistado na vida. Mas trocaria todos os incontáveis títulos como consagrado tenista profissional, toda a fortuna conquistada, fama, prestigio, em fim, trocaria tudo por uma vida ao lado _dele_. Não, isso também não é verdade. Apesar de tudo não abriria mão da única coisa boa fruto dessa vida de arrependimento. Prova viva da traição ao seu único e verdadeiro amor. O filho que tanto amava e que o odiava e desprezava como a ninguém. Arrependimento, solidão, amargura e o ódio do próprio filho é o preço que tem de pagar por um dia ter ousado se apaixonado por um outro homem.

Dirigindo-se a sua biblioteca pessoal passa em frente ao quarto do filho e confirma mais uma vez que ele não esta em casa. Tolamente sempre tinha a esperança de que encontraria o garoto estudando como sempre fazia antes dela os deixar. Ainda tinha esperança de ver o menino outrora doce se virar com um sorriso no rosto ao ver o pai parado na porta do seu quarto o observando. Com passos lentos e movimentos cansados se dirige ao seu santuário, sua biblioteca, único lugar que ainda encontra um pouco de paz e onde esconde um dos seus mais preciosos tesouros. De uma das gavetas de sua mesa retira um velho álbum de fotografias e um maço amarelado de cartas. Suas preciosidades, seus objetos de maior valor. Abrindo o álbum ele olha para belos olhos azuis, únicos, exóticos, que sempre conseguiram enxergar o seu verdadeiro ser. Um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo perigoso e misterioso, manipulativo mas que sempre amou e apreciou. Cabelos castanhos tão claros que quando iluminados pelos raios de sol tornavam-se dourados, sedosas e sempre dançando ao vento.

Pele rosada e macia ao toque...Deus como sentia falta _dele_. Um lagrima escapa por seus olhos e pelos aros dos ósculos, descendo pelo o rosto cansado e cai em uma das fotos daquele anjo que sorri tão docemente somente para ele. Uma segunda chance...somente mais uma chance era tudo o que pedia. Uma chance para uma vida nova, sem arrependimentos, sem solidão. Mais uma chance para ter _ele_ novamente em seus braços.

* * *

N/A: Reviews serião muito apreciadas. Tentarei fazer capitulos mais longos e consistentes, sugestões tambem são bem vindas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** PoT pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

**Notas: **Esse vai ser o ultimo capitulo postado caso não haja reviews. Porque são com reviews que da pra ter uma idéia se os leitores estão gostando ou não. De qualquer forma isso não significa que eu vou parar de escrever a estória.

"Falas"

'Pensamentos'

_Lembranças_

**Capítulo 3**

Claros e serenos olhos azuis se abriram lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade provocada pela luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas da cortina que aparentemente não estava completamente fechada. Olhando para o relógio na mesa ao lado da cama pode ver que já eram quase 8:00 da manhã. Havia dormido bastante, não pensava que estivesse tão cansado da viagem e pelo visto estava enganado. Seria melhor levantar logo e começar sua rotina matinal, Mitsusuke não tardaria a acordar e teriam que sair pra tomar café da manhã fora. Levanta-se lentamente e começa a planejar toda a agenda do dia em sua cabeça, com passos preguiçosos se dirige a um aparador cheio de porta retratos. Após acender 2 incesos ele os deposita em frente a duas fotos. O primeiro incenso é para Misuzu, sua esposa, ainda não se conformava com a morte prematura daquela que havia se tornado tão importante pra ele. Sua melhor amiga, confidente, às vezes era como uma irmã e outras uma mãe para ele. Misuzu era uma linda mulher com longos cabelos loiros que caiam por ombros delicados, olhos verdes muito brilhantes, pele dourada, face delicada. O segundo incenso era para o pai que havia morrido a menos de um mês, semblante austero, cabelo castanho e olhos de azul acinzentado.

As preces foram mais por Misuzu do que pelo próprio pai, honestamente não achava que seu pai merecesse muito de sua parte após tudo o que tinha feito. Terminada suas orações ele volta à mesa ao lado da cama e pega uma outra porta retrato com uma foto já bem antiga, de um adolescente serio porem muito belo, que aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era. Cabelos revoltos, olhos profundos escondidos por um par de óculos. Com muito carinho Fuji leva a foto aos lábios a beija delicadamente.

'Bom dia meu querido Kunimitsu...'

Com isso ele volta a depositar a foto da mesa e se retira em direção ao banheiro, pronto para começar sua rotina matinal se preparando de fato para o longo dia que o espera.

* * *

Pai e filho entram em casa cheios de sacolas e pacotes nos braços, completamente exaustos. Depositaram tudo sobre a mesa e balcões da cozinha. Estavam cansados e ainda tinham de guardar tudo. E Fuji ainda tinha que começar a preparar o almoço e se preparar para a conversa sobre a escola de Mitsusuke. Isso não ia ser nada fácil já que não havia pensado em nada que pudesse fazer para convencer o filho.

"Nós deveríamos ter ido de carro."

"E como eu ia ensinar a você como usar o mêtro em Tokyo? Mitsu-chan, meu anjo, Termina de guardar as coisas enquanto eu preparo nosso almoço."

"Você não precisava me ensinar a usar o mêtro, eu não sou criança e muito menos burro ou idiota. Eu teria me virado muito bem sem você."

"Ahhhh meu Mitsu-chan já é uma homenzinho! Já consegue se virar sozinho sem o papai!!! Que bonitinho!"

"Hump! Deixa de ser ridículo. Pai."

"Sim?"

"Eu vou pra Seigaku, mas com uma condição."

Fuji, que estava cortando alguns vegetais, parou no meio da ação, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Então seria assim tão fácil?! Não precisaria mesmo fazer nada para convencer o cabeça do dura do filho. Não com certeza tinha alguma coisa de errado em toda essa situação. Mitsusuke estava planejando alguma coisa e Fuji mal se continha de vontade de saber e o que era. Entretanto não podia deixar o garoto perceber que tinha ganhado a curiosidade e interesse do pai. Ele então se virou calmamente para o filho com uma aparência calma e até um pouco desinteressada.

"E qual seria essa condição?"

Alarmes começaram a soar na cabeça de Fuji quando ele viu a expressão de triunfo no rosto do filho e até...Superioridade?! O garoto agia como se tivesse o pai em suas mãos.

"Não precisa fingir desinteresse ou tentar colocar sua mascara de indiferença pai. Pensei que isso não existisse entre nós."

"E eu não me lembro de ter um projeto de Echizen Ryoma como filho. Então qual é a sua condição."

"Ahhh eu adoro o tio Ryoma, mas, por favor, não nos compare tanto. Você sabe que meu vocabulário não se restringe apenas a _mada mada da ne _e tênis não é tudo que eu tenho na minha linda cabecinha."

"_Linda cabecinha??_ Por Deus Mitsusuke, não me diga que vai incorporar _Ore-sama_ agora."

"Vamos deixar o tio Keigo fora do nosso assunto também, A minha condição é algo bem simples na verdade. Eu quero usar você no meu debut."

Agora sim Fuji deixou a mascara cair de vez. O filho tinha finalmente conseguido pega-lo totalmente desprevenido.

"Hhahahaha eu queria ter minha câmera agora pra te fotografar assim totalmente chocado."

"Mitsusuke explique-se."

"Como eu disse, eu quero você como meu modelo. Pai, você é e sempre foi minha fonte de inspiração e modelo de perfeição como fotografo. Fuji Syusuke é considerado um dos melhores fotógrafos do mundo. E é esse homem que sempre intrigou, é esse gênio que eu quero fotografar. A verdade é que eu já venho fazendo isso há algum tempo. Eu tenho dezenas de fotografias sua no seu ambiente natural de trabalho e cada uma é mais linda que a outra. Eu consegui fazer um trabalho muito bom e tenho certeza que até você ficaria impressionado com a qualidade das minhas fotos."

Fuji não sabia o que dizer, após ouviu seu próprio filho falando assim. Estava feliz em saber que seu filho respeitava tanto assim seu trabalho, que queria ser como o pai. Fuji sempre pensara que o garoto iria ser tenista pelo jeito tão serio como praticava, sua fascinação pelo esporte era tão grande quanto à de Tezuka. Parece que estava errado a final de contas. Sempre detestou ser fotografado, seu lugar não era na frente das lentes de uma câmera, mas sim atrás onde poderia mostrar ao mundo como ele o via. Mas como poderia recusar o pedido do filho. Se fizesse isso sabia que estaria despedaçando os sonhos do garoto e gostava da sensação de tamanha adoração que aparentemente o filho tinha por ele.

"Posso vê-las?"

"Isso é um sim?"

"Isso é um talvez. Vá buscar seu portifolio enquanto eu termino nossa comida. Após o almoço nós terminamos essa conversa."

Mitsusuke saiu da cozinha deixando Fuji a sós com seus pensamentos enquanto resumia o que havia começado a preparar. O almoço transcorreu calmo e sem muita conversa entre pai e filho. Fuji ainda estava ponderando se seria mesmo uma boa idéia servir de modelo para o filho e provavelmente o garoto estava muito nervoso e apreensivo com a resposta do pai. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia cancelar o nervosismo, não era como o pai que tinha anos de pratica no assunto. Após terminarem de comer Fuji retirou a mesa e seguiu para o escritório onde o filho já o esperava.

"E então onde estão?"

Mitsusuke empurra o portifolio para o pai, que o pega delicadamente e começa a avaliar as fotos. Decididamente o garoto era seu filho, Filho estava impressionado com a qualidade das fotos do filho. Era impressionante como ele conseguia captar cada nuance da personalidade do pai e coloca-la numa foto. Era um pouco assustador e causava certo distúrbio em Fuji em se ver assim tão aberto como estava nas fotos. Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que o filho o estava fotografando durante seu trabalho e mesmo em casa. Com certeza Mitsusuke superaria o pai e isso enchia Fuji de orgulho. Com tamanha qualidade mesmo que quisesse não seria capaz de recusar o pedido do filho. E o acordo seria bom para ambas as partes já que o menino acabaria indo pra Seigaku.

"E então? O que achou? Não são impressionantes."

"Você não deveria ser tão arrogante pelo menos não comigo ou com alguém melhor que você. A arrogância nem sempre é uma qualidade. Mas você esta certo, elas têm muita técnica, qualidade e o mais importante, elas têm vida. Eu devo admitir que esteja impressionado com o quanto você melhorou. Mas lembre-se que não é apenas a mim que você deve impressionar e sim aos críticos. Eles é que devem ficar impressionados, é a eles que deve cativar."

"Eu sei. E não estava sendo arrogante, estava apenas sendo realista. Eu sou bom e sei que sou e eu não acho que isso seja arrogância. Mas tudo bem eu não vou discutir a respeito disso com você. Então você concorda ou não em me deixar usar essas fotos na minha primeira exposição?"

"Qual será o titulo?"

"I see right through to you."

"Interessante, devo admitir. Você vai precisar de mais fotos se quiser publicar um book. E imagino que você já tenha um lugar para realizar sua exposição."

"Eu sei. Mas o book não será apenas com fotos suas, eu quero fazer algo mais abrangente aproveitando o titulo. Apenas a exposição será focada em você. Quanto a galeria...Bem, tio Keigo comprou uma galeria a algumas semanas e ele quer que eu seja o artista a inaugura-la."

"Mitsusuke não me diga que você esta conspirando com Atobe Keigo contra o seu próprio pai? E desde quando _Ore-sama _estendeu seus negócios ao ramo das artes?"

"Eu não estou conspirando contra ninguém. Eu apenas comentei com _Ore-sama _que eu já tinha o material pra minha primeira exposição. Algumas semanas depois ele me ligou dizendo que tinha comprado uma galeria e generosamente ofereceu o espaço pra mim."

"Mitsusuke, _Ore-sama_ e generosidade não entram na mesma sentença. Mas tudo bem. Nós temos uma reunião com o diretor da Seigaku as 15:00 e eu tenho que passar na empresa antes então é melhor sairmos agora."

Fuji prepara-se para sair quando é impedido pelo filho que o abraça carinhosamente.

"Obrigado. Você não faz idéia do quanto isso significa pra mim. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Agora vamos."

'Se alguém tem que agradecer alguma coisa esse alguém sou eu Mitsusuke...Por ter uma filho assim como você.'


End file.
